Life is but a Game
by Chanra
Summary: Missing elves have become a increasing problem in Lorien. Galadriel sends Haldir and his brothers to solve the problem, but how can they solve it when they are captured themselves? NO SLASH Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

AUTOR'S NOTE: I really should be doing novel study, but I'm having a writer's block.... I'm supposed to write a letter to a character in any story and say what I like and what I don't like about their personality. I've chosen to do Aragorn but I can't think of anything to say. All I know is that the last line is going to say: PS~ and for Valar's sake, take a shower.  
  
~*Place standard disclaimer here*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Haldir was losing and losing badly.  
  
Most of his men had been either captured of brutally murdered, thrown to the sidelines to watch with empty eyes as more of their comrades joined their fate. And to think it wasn't even the end. He ordered his men to surround the king, only to have one of his opponent's knight's slaughter his queen. He tried to manipulate his knight in a defensive position, only to have him brought down a second later. Haldir gave a defeated cry as they brought down his king. He had lost.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"How about the best two out of three?" the elf offered.  
  
"That wouldn't do you much better, brother," the other elf said, beginning to clear off the pieces from the chessboard, "we've played three games and you've lost all of them. Admit defeat."  
  
Haldir raised both hands and surrendered, "I am beaten, oh great Orophin, spare my worthless life."  
  
"Worthless is right," Rumil answered, he was the youngest of the three brothers, although he hated to admit it. Haldir managed to turn around and cuff him on the head.  
  
"I've admitted defeat, what more do you want?"  
  
"I truly don't understand, why did Lady Galadriel appoint you to be March warden if you can't even win a battle of wooden warriors?" Orophin asked, thrusting his queen into Haldir's face.  
  
"I am used to my warriors being able to think for themselves and not wait for the opponent's attack," Haldir scoffed.  
  
"So, it is safe to say that you do nothing and let your warriors fend for themselves?" Rumil asked. "Or is it-"  
  
"Hush, my brother, Galadriel speaks." Haldir said, motioning with his hand for his brother to remain silent. He cocked his head, listening to an invisible voice. After a few hesitant moments, he composed himself and got up to leave, beckoning his brothers to come. "Come, to Cerin Amroth, the Lady wants us in her presence."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you know why I have called for you?" the soft, tender yet firm and wise voice of the Lady of Lorien spoke.  
  
"No, I do not, M'lady," the mach warden bowed.  
  
"Were or are you aware that six elves have gone missing over the past week?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"No, I had thought that they had perished in battle," Haldir answered, "the Orcs have become overly confident and are wandering closer to Lorien's borders more frequently."  
  
"No bodies were found after the latest scrimmage," Celeborn offered.  
  
"The Orcs have not attacked this week," Orophin said, coming beside his eldest brother, "you would have been informed if they had."  
  
"That is what worries me," Galadriel whispered.  
  
"Has the Mirror said naught?" Rumil asked.  
  
"Its visions are blurred, clouded, unwilling to show me what the elves' fates are," she answered. "That is why I have called upon you. The mirror shows me Fentra Duen (A/N: Gosh I'm bad at made up names) I trust you're all familiar with the place?"  
  
"Yes, the town is just less than a day's trip from Lorien," Haldir answered, "although its inhabitants are quite aloof to outsiders, especially one of our kindred."  
  
"I have faith in the three of you," the Lady continued, "so I entrust you to solve this mystery, since one of the elves that are missing is my own daughter, Celebrain. I give you my blessing, you depart at dawn."  
  
"Yes, M'lady," Haldir responded, bowed and left.  
  
***  
  
Haldir's face was a grim mask. Why hadn't he noticed the disapearances before? Surely no one could have gotten out or in the border without his knowledge. "Brother, do not let confusion cloud your mind," Orophin said, placing a slender hand on his older brother's shoulder. Haldir smiled wearily.  
  
"Thank you Orophin," he said, cuffing his younger brother hard on the back, making the elf lurch forwards. "Where is Rumil?" he asked, Orophin shrugged his shoulders. He called his brother's name. Once. Twice. No answer. A small zing of panic shot through him, with the latest news, he did not feel as secure anymore; even in his own home.  
  
"Rumil? Rumil!" Haldir shouted.  
But there was no answer, Rumil was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be longer, I promise!  
  
I'm not fully sure whither Orophin is older or younger than Rumil, but in my story, he's older. All I know is that Haldir is the eldest.  
  
I think.  
  
Many people say I have the mind of a cave troll, Orc or Uruk-Hai.  
  
I truly don't blame them. I'm not what you would call "elf like". 4 ft 10 at twelve years old. Most of my friends are 5 ft 7. The only thing that makes my somewhat "elf like" is the way I talk (strangely formal at all times), walk (No one can hear me, other than the sound of my noisy pants, until I put my hands on their shoulders and scream BOO.) and write (always writing Elvish Ss instead of English ones.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry 'bout the wait. Writer's block.

**DISCLAIMER ~ **I own nothing, this disclaimer goes for the whole story. 

            It really wasn't _his fault. _

Was it? 

            Rumil thought about this, bound hand and foot, gagged and stuffed in a rough burlap sack. He couldn't tell whither he was right side up or upside down.  All he remembered was after they had bowed to Galadriel, they had headed off to their Talan… 

            _// Rumil could see a dark, humanoid shape through the broad branches of the Mallorn tree. He could tell that it wasn't an elf, for there was no glow from underneath its hood. It was probably a human… but what was a human doing in the Elven forests of Lórien?_

_            He looked towards his older brothers, Haldir had just slapped Orophin hard on the back. The thought came to his mind to call them, but by that time, the Creature would probably already be gone; it was already moving. _

_            With grace only akin to Elves, he began carefully crept towards the dark creature, using the shadows of the mallorn's branches  as cover._

_ Haldir was calling him now, his voice becoming frantic. He knew he should have answered, but he couldn't risk giving his hiding  place away. He turned back to glance at his brothers, but they were hidden by the thick foliage. When he turned around, the dark creature was gone. _

            _At that point, he had turned around, ending his stalking and deciding to go back to the Talan before Haldir and Orophin decided to flay him alive._

_Then he had leaped back onto the ground, but before he could collect himself a vicious blow to the back of his skull plunged him into deep oblivion. //_

            He couldn't remember much after that, although he tried. He wasn't sure if it was because there was nothing more to remember, or that the blow to the head had somehow erased part of his memory, which he highly doubted.  Haldir had always said he had very bad memory problems. 

            Haldir. 

            His brother's name made his heart contract. It was a very bad time to worry the March warden, especially just before a mission.  A stressed Haldir made a very miserable companion, he felt sorry for Orophin.  Before he could continue the thoughts, he was dropped head first onto the ground. He grunted as the hard earth made contact with his head.  So he had been upside down after all. 

            "Hey, Cornan, I think old Elfy boy is awake," a disembodied voice said. 

            Suddenly the sack opened and sunlight flooded the interior, making Rumil wince and blink several times. Someone abruptly grabbed the corners of the bag nearest to the elf's head, making him tumble out. He landed hard on his chest, grunting again.   He could hear the trees talking about him, surprised to see an elf captive of men.  

            "He looks like a stick," one of the men said, using his boot to prod Rumil's ribs. The elf tried to sqirm away, but in his bound state, it made him look like a fish freashly caught, flopping on the bank. 

            "It's not his fault you look like a barrel, Aranath," Cornan admonished.  Aranath snorted his response. 

            "It doesn't matter what he looks like, they'll slaughter him if it means a few gold pieces.  Besides, there's a good amount of flesh on his bones," another human named Senret said, bending down and taking a dagger out of his boot…

****

****

            _"Maybe they've already slit his throat," Haldir's mind ranted as he rushed to pack his traveling equipment, his frantic and hurried moments making him drop things. "_Or maybe they've flayed him alive or flogged him to death. Or maybe they've-" __

"Haldir?" 

            Orophin's concerned voice broke through Haldir's morbid thoughts. He had his quiver strapped to his back and was carrying two traveling bags.  "Haldir, I'm sure Rumil is fine. He's over two thousand, he can take care of himself." 

            "He's still a child in the eyes of the eldar," Haldir said, not turning around to meet his brother's eyes. Orophin sighed and strode towards his brother, taking the older elf's shoulders, he turned him around. 

            "Haldir," Orophin said the name firmly, making his brother look directly into his own crystal blue orbs.  "Do you remember what  Rumil made you swear on the night you were appointed captain of the Galadhrim?" Haldir nodded. 

            "He made swear that if anything befell him on a journey or quest, I was to not look back and continue until the mission was completed," Haldir said with remorse, and to his utter shame, tears of helplessness appeared in his eyes. "I think I might have made a mistake when I swore that oath. For I am about to break it now." 

            Without another word, he stuffed a pair of extra breeches and slung his pack over his shoulder, leaving an exasperated Orophin behind. 

**TBC…**

**            This chapter is 108 words longer than the previous one, not counting author's notes an review replies.**

**Stelf ~ **Thanks, but it's the truth. I suck at name making. 

**Lady of Legolas ~ **Fanks. I can't think of anything else to say. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. 

**Amanduriel ~ **See? 103 words longer, be proud of me!!!

**The Lady of Light ~ **I just thought of the beginning since my friend just whooped my @$$ in chess. 

**Eluvia ~ **Homework and writer's block, can you blame me? No, I'm 13,  they won't let me be on FF.net if I'm twelve. Typo.

**LiquidDreamer ~ **So you mean I can do _anything?! I'll go check out some of your stories now! _

**Soulsearcher~ **HELLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, my writing is very shallow compared to yours.  All my friends are taller than me too. I like being short, you can fit in the little lockers at the swimming pool. Amusing.  Update WARW soon!! 

**I got stung by a wasp today. First time in 13 years.  Half way through french class I started writing elvish. It was strange. **


End file.
